banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sheltay Retrac
Sheltay Retrac was an aide to Senator Bail Organa during the Clone Wars. Background Sheltay was born on Alderaan. Her parents were both part of Alderaan's elite social circle and spent much time at the court of King Ralph. When Sheltay was a teenager, she went to work at the royal palace as an event coordinator. After the death of King Ralph, the number of parties dropped significantly, and Sheltay was let go. In need of steady income, she responded to an ad by a local artist, Hawkney Sharpee, looking for models. She ended up working for a few years as a model and eventually married the artist. Unfortunately, as the Clone Wars began, her modeling opportunities dried up, and her husband was unable to support her. Using her family connections and her friendship with Natza Antilles, she was able to get a position as Bail Organa's aide in the senate. Bail's wife went out of her way to make sure that Hawkney accompany her to Coruscant, even though Bail said it wasn’t necessary. Senate Sheltay worked very closely with Bail and became friends with Senator Amidala of Naboo, since they frequently worked together, and were close in age. With her busy schedule, she had little time for Hawkney, who spent most of his time sitting in their apartment in his underwear, eating cheese and complaining about being lonely. This behavior led Sheltay to consider leaving him, an idea strongly supported by Bail. But Padme revealed that she had been secretly married, and that her husband was never around and frequently acted like a spoiled child, but she was committed to making things work because women should stay loyal to their husbands no matter how annoying, selfish, or potentially evil they might be. Prompted by the words of her friend, she reapplied herself to fixing her broken marriage. A few weeks later she discovered that she was pregnant. While Bail was slightly disappointed by this news, he suggested that Sheltay return to Alderaan until the baby was born, but made her promise to rejoin his staff as soon as possible. Sheltay gave birth to a daughter, Winter, shortly before the Battle of Coruscant. After the battle, she returned to Bail's service and was present when Bail picked up Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, after Order 66. Return to Alderaan After the declaration of the Galactic Empire, Sheltay remained in Bail's service, but returned to Alderaan to be with her family. When marital problems cropped up once again, Bail urged her to leave her husband and offered her and her child a place to live in the royal palace. When Sheltay confronted Hawkney, and told him she was leaving, he became enraged. He retrieved his blaster and fired two shots into her chest, killing her. Realizing what he had done, he immediately turned the weapon on himself. Since Bail felt at least partially responsible for the incident, he agreed to take legal guardianship of Winter, having her raised alongside the recently adopted Princess Leia. After Hawkney Sharpee's death, demand for his art increased dramatically, and a trust fund was established for Winter. All of Hawkney's art was destroyed along with the planet Alderaan. Category:Alderaan Category:Galactic Senate Category:Chicks